


Changing the Pattern

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [41]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia sat up and turned to meet Angel's worried gaze. "We've got to stop meeting like this," she joked.





	Changing the Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any, bed" on comment-fic in April: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/807553.html?thread=102972033#t102972033

Cordelia sat up and turned to meet Angel's worried gaze. "We've got to stop meeting like this," she joked.  
  
Angel's frown deepened. "You've got to stop getting injured and needing to recover in my bed." He sighed and glanced down at his carpeted floor. "I hate seeing you get hurt."  
  
Her smile dimmed before it brightened again. "We should change this pattern."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You _could_ get in bed with me."  
  
Angel spluttered, unable to respond verbally.  
  
Cordelia laughed and held out her hand. "Get in."  
  
Angel stood, awkwardly clasped her hand, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed.


End file.
